Many systems are known in the prior art for supporting cameras and related equipment. Some of these prior art approaches are for the purpose of supporting a camera at a fixed position on a support surface while others are of a portable nature more particularly adapted to provide for support of a camera by a person.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No., 5,121,147, issued Jun. 9, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,028, issued Jun. 17, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,215, issued Jul. 9, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,439, issued Oct. 2, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. RE. 32,213, dated Jul. 22, 1986; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,272, dated Aug. 7, 1990.
While some of the above-identified patents disclose arrangements having the objective of stabilizing a video camera, a motion picture camera or other type of camera supported by an individual, prior art approaches are generally characterized by their relative complexity and relatively high expense, as well as by their bulky, cumbersome nature. Furthermore, some of the arrangements do not lend themselves for use with equipment other than the camera per se. Many prior art arrangements are not particularly useful or appropriate when using lightweight video cameras, such as those commonly employed by amateurs, which are particularly prone to inadvertent movement by the user.